


Plaything

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Captive, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-18
Updated: 2006-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opal's out for revenge and she doesn't care who she wreaks it on - even those who've done her no harm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plaything

Opal curled her sharpened fingernails under Juliet's chin, forced her to look up at her – now human, she was tall. "You weren't there, were you?"

Juliet decided moving her head wouldn't be a good idea. "No," she whispered.

"Ah, shame, shame," said Opal. "After I'd gone to all the trouble of tying you up, I thought I might at least get to exact revenge."

Juliet almost volunteered for this, just to get on her good side.

"Nevermind." Opal dragged her thumb across Juliet's cheek. "I'm sure I can find some other use for a pretty girl like you."

Juliet shivered.


End file.
